Prove It
by TheHomicidalManiac777
Summary: Alucard keeps calling Integra a little girl, but won't stop, what does she have to do to show him that shes not?....beware, spellling and grammer errors, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

A/N:Warning!!! the first chapter will be corney...and short before we hit the serious stuffs.Please excuse the spelling and grammer errors  
  
Prove it  
  
chapter 1:Dark Corners  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alucard's POV  
  
I stand in the darkest corner of my master"s room,watching, waiting.  
  
But for what? Is there anything to watch or let alone wait for? No there isn't.  
  
I just enjoy watching my master when there are no missons.  
  
I always seem to find myself thinking of life,and humans even if it's pointless.  
  
I feel rather strange tonight, I think it's because my lust for blood has yet to be filled,or perhaps it's the full moon.  
  
I may be a walking dead corpse, but I always feel like I'm alive in a strange, yet curious way.  
  
Alive like a human..how utterly pitiful. Yet I go in the sunlight even if it burns.(has he ever heard the word sunblock?)  
  
Just the thought of myself as a human makes me sick...  
  
But putting that aside for now...more thoughts flood my mind on my master. Integra is the most strongest human I've ever met in my life.  
  
I understand why Integra didn't accept my offer of immortality.  
  
Why would a woman such as herself want to stay human when she could have had been a powerful vampire?   
  
She could live forever and defeat the Iscariot organization, with my help of course.  
  
I still look back on the day when Maxwell offered peace between the Hellsing organization and his own.  
  
The urge to kill him slowly and painfully was strong, but I refused.  
  
That Vatican organization was more pitiful than our own, I pity the fools,and especially that Judas priest, Alexander Anderson.  
  
Some sevant of God...If he really were a true servant of God why does he go around killing humans   
  
even when he is only supposed to kill vampires, ghouls, and other supposedly unholy monsters...  
  
He even tried to kill me and the police girl several times before I kicked his unholy sorry ass.  
  
Well, at least we all seem to know where hes going to go when he dies...Poor bastard  
  
I really truly pity that judas priest.  
  
Another filthy creature I loathe is Incognito...He was even worse than that judas priest.  
  
To bad for him, I also kicked his VERY UNHOLY sorry ass. He was the most strongest opponent  
  
I've faced so far...No matter how many time I tried to kill him he kept coming back...  
  
So I was left with one last choice, the only way I could kill him was to get rid of that Sett demon  
  
in him, then I ended up impaling the poor bastard up his ass, such a terrible way to die...  
  
Nobody can kill me...I am Dracula.  
  
Only a man can truly hope to kill a monster. (see episode 7 Duel)  
  
why do people treat life like a drug?  
  
They do it because the world has many lies and false gifts,  
  
it makes us want to go on only to seek our self desires.  
  
The world has us all under it's influence of pain, and pleasures, it has  
  
influenced our pitiful minds.  
  
I watch as Integra sorts through the scattered papers on her desk, I watch as her eyelids try to stay open   
  
as she reads the last letter. The task at hand was now completed as she threw the letter in the trash.  
  
She stretched then relaxed in her chair for a moment before reaching for the phone. "Walter, I'm retiring for the night."  
  
before Walter had a chance to respond she hung up. Standing up, she put rest of the documents in a pile next to her.  
  
She walked to the window and stared into the night. "Alucard, you can come out of hiding." I walk to her side as if it were   
  
an order. "Beautiful night." I say quietly. "Yes indeed it is." We stare at the night sky above, as the clouds cover and uncover the moon.   
  
It's so much fun to to be deranged past the walking hours of day,  
  
to enter night is a special gift,   
  
so the children of night can be summoned  
  
to the earth to give blessings apon their nightly souls for strong cravings of   
  
magick, or blood curdling screams of pain...(A/N:That made no sense what so ever)  
  
My gaze turns to Integra as she reaches for a cigar, lighting it as she sits in her chair once again.  
  
I sit on the the end of her desk as she watches me with little interest.  
  
"Is there any reason why you came here at this late hour, or did you just come here to bother me?"  
  
"I was bored so I just wanted to see what my master was doing."  
  
"Well I'm not doing anything so you can leave."  
  
"No...I will not leave."  
  
"I order you to leave at once."  
  
"Order denied." I say as I watch the anger in her begin to rise.  
  
She takes a breath trying to calm herself.  
  
"You can be so annoying at times Alucard."  
  
"I live to tourment you master."  
  
"So it seems..." She says now calm once again.  
  
I close my eyes as memories from 10 years ago flood my mind.  
  
"It seems like only yesterday that little girl awoke me from my slumber."  
  
I say aloud as Integra has a rather suprised grin on her face.  
  
"Is that so." she eyes me as I Iook at her almost seductively.  
  
"You will always be that same little girl to me."  
  
"I'm not a child no longer Alucard so don't treat me like one."  
  
"If you don't want me to call you a little girl, then prove to me that your not the same little innocent girl I once knew."  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Thats for you to figure out on your own."  
  
"Then I will." She says sounding determined to protect her pride.  
  
"It's getting late Alucard, we will continue this conversation later."  
  
Before I leave I whisper into her ear. "Prove it."  
  
Backing away from her leaving her a bit suprised, and flushed from my sudden actions, I fall gracfully into the shadows and dissapear  
  
into the darkness...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors notes:WELL???? WHAT DID YOU THINK????? PLEASE R&R!!!!!  
  
Flames are allowed....i guess...sniff...this chapter was pretty short...i'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer.  
  
(Has anyone else noticed that Icognito is genderless and he thinks he can violate people...what a moron. I put up the how  
  
Alucard killed his enemies section in this fic cause I wanted to show my true feelings to the world about  
  
those two...certain individuals...) 


	2. chapter2

Prove it chapter 2  
  
~~~~~  
  
After Alucard left, Integra just sat in her chair staring at the wall across from her.  
  
"how am I going to prove this?!" "kiss him or somthig?!?!?!" No...thats out of my leage  
  
I seriously need help.....but for now I'll just wait until tommorow and see what I can  
  
do then.  
  
The next day......   
  
Integra's eyes fluttered open as the sun spilled its rays into her room.  
  
she sat up in bed and put her glasses on, got dressed and started on her paper work.  
  
Not more than a minute later there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in." Walter stepped in with a tray in his hands.  
  
"Good morning Sir Integra your breakfast is ready."  
  
"Walter I need your help..."  
  
"What is it that I may help you with?" "Well I was talking with Alucard last night and   
  
he keeps on calling me a little girl which is making me very...upset... and I don't know what to  
  
do to make him stop, do you think you could give me some advice?"  
  
"hmmmm have you tried to look feminine?" Integra looked at him with a twiching eye. "Your joking right?"  
  
"No, not at all looking feminine does seem to make young girls look older."  
  
"Even if I tried to look like a woman it wouldn't work...I don't have any clothes that are feminine, there  
  
all business suits."   
  
"Well you could buy some."She gave it some thought before answering him. "hmmmm I'll think about it, I'll tell you if I'll buy some tommorow morning."  
  
"Very well Sir Integra, is there anything else I may help you with?" "No, but I'll call for you if something comes up."  
  
after Walter left she got back to her paper work.   
  
After going through several letters she came across a letter from the The Vatican Section 13 organization.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling I'll be sending Alucard off to fight Anderson...."   
  
She opened the letter from hell and read it...  
  
Integra ripped the paper in half and tossed it in the trash.  
  
"What am I going to do about Maxwell?".....  
  
The temperature in the room began to drop as Alucard appeared behind Integra   
  
"Your orders my master?" "Perfect timing Alucard, since your here why don't you go  
  
pay a visit to Anderson and take Victoria with you, so she can gain experience." A deranged grin appeared on Alucards face.   
  
"It would be my pleasure...." he dissapeared and the room was still again.  
  
Later that evening...  
  
Alucard appeared in Integra's office "Mission completed"  
  
"Good" "Next time I hope its Maxwell who gets blown to bits"  
  
A very very wicked grin appeared on Alucard's face "That can be arranged"  
  
Integra smirked "You may go now" without another word Alucard left the office   
  
leaving Integra alone in the darkness once again.  
  
The next day.....  
  
Integra was awake doing her paper work as usual.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
Like every other day Walter walked in with a tray in his hands.  
  
"Your breakfast is ready Sir Integra" Walter set the tray on Integra's desk  
  
"I've decided." Walter looked up. "What do you plan to do?" Integra set her head on her hands. "I think I'll play dress up for a day or so.  
  
A smile playing across her features and a slight blush. "Sir Integra, your face is red, are you sick?" Walter knew very well why she was red, but just decided to play dumb. "No, I'm not sick...just a bit hot, you may leave." Without another word the former Angel of Death left the room.  
  
Integra slammed her head against the desk. "Bloody hell, I think I'm starting to like the vampire in more than one ways."  
  
Integra picked up the phone and started to order some clothes from the only clothes shop that sent clothes to the Hellsing Organization. the phone rang several times before a woman answered "Hello how may I help you?" The woman on the phone had a high pitched tone to her voice, which Integra found to be quite annoying. "Do you have any dresses that are in Black or Red?" ("Well since Alucard has a obsession with black and red than thats what I'll get.") Integra thought to herself. "Yes we have some black silk dresses with black roses around the collar and a red silk dress thats the same, but both of them are strapless. Integra made a face at the thought of wearing a strapless dress.   
  
"Do you have any dresses that are not strapless?" "Yes we have one left its a black and red dress made of silk. Its black with red roses around the collar, with a arm cloth thats red with a black rose design on it, (A/N:those thingies that go around you back and through your arms) and it has black gloves that go up to the elbow, is that okay?" Integra thought for a moment. "Yes thats fine, but how much does it cost?" "$150.00"   
  
"I'll take it." Integra was trying to picture herself in the dress that she created in her mind. "Alright, where do you want the dress to be delivered?" "The Hellsing Organization." The lady on the other line nodded. "It will be there in about a three days."  
  
"Thank you." Integra put the phone back on the hook. "I know that I'm going to regret this....."   
  
The sun started to sink and night was falling.  
  
"Ugh, its getting dark already, what am I going to do Alucard will be here any minute!"  
  
Integra started to turn a deep red and her heart started to beat rapidly. "I have gotta calm down..." but she just started to sweat. "Why do I have to get all hot for a vampire, whats wrong with me?!?!" Integra layed her head on her desk trying to calm down, but just as she started to calm down Alucard entered her office.   
  
"Good evening Miss Hellsing."Alucard didn't have his hat or glasses on,(A/N:I think Alucard would look better if he lost the hat and glasses, ne?) and was standing infront of her desk,   
  
and Integra still had her head on the desk facing the opposite direction of Alucard.   
  
"Good evening to you too." Alucard knew what she was doing on the phone, but he didn't say anything about it.  
  
"Little girls should look up when they are talking."  
  
Integra frowned. "Would you please stop calling me that?"   
  
"You still didn't tell me why I can't call you that." Integra silently cursed at him.  
  
"Perhaps I haven't had time to think straight with all of this paper work, but I assure you that I will  
  
prove to you that I AM not a little girl...go bug Walter." Alucard started to grin. "Walter is at a meeting." Alucard knew she was avoiding him.  
  
"Then go teach Seras some of your, oh so great vampire knowledge." She said with sarcasim dripping in her voice. Alucard's grin got bigger. "The Police Girl is resting, so that only leaves you to tourment, not to mention that your done with all of your paper work." "Damn hes good...to good, damn him I told him so many times before not to spy on me! Normally I find his presence comforting, but not tonight..." Integra was the first to break the silence.  
  
"I AM your master, can't you ever listen to me? "I do." Integra was getting madder my the second. "You only listen to me when theres a mission." Alucard was enjoying this greatly "I only serve your family by free will so you can't force me to leave."  
  
Alucard started to grin that vampire smile again. (Damn, why does his smile always have that seductive look to it?) Integra thought about that and turned a deeper shade of red. "Im very tired so please leave, Alucard." Integra's eyelids were starting to get heavy. "Alright I'll leave, but only because your tired....and thinking about my smile" Integra threw a ink pen at Alucard's head, but Alucard dodged it with catlike grace. "Fuck you Alucard!!" Alucard turned around and looked at her slyly."Perhaps later." Alucard said in a seductive, but teasing voice as he dissapeared into the floor. Integra's whole face went as red as a cherry mixed with embarresment and anger. "Falling in love is horrible." She mumbled to herself.   
  
A/N: Was it good, or did it suck? Feedback please! Oh, and flames are allowed...do you guys think I should writed a Inuyasha and Hellsing crossover fic, and make Alucard be the one to obey the sit command from Integra? please share you thoughts.  
  
P.S I know theres some spelling and grammer errors so no need to inform me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Prove it: Chapter 3...  
  
Disclaimer:YES I OWN HELLSING...NOW BOW DOWN TO ME YOU PEONS!....just kidding don't bow, I'm not worthy, but one can wish they owned it, no?  
  
A/N:I'm sooo sorry about the long wait, its just that my creative juices died on me, and I've been having.......problems...and wasted my life away reading Final Fantasy VII fanfics...can't wait for the FF7:Advent Children movie to come out on DVD...and I know that I made a error about US dollars instead of using pounds in the last chapter, I don't know how their money system works. and one last thing through out this story I will have it where Alucard is NOT wearing his hat and glasses, beware this just a tiny bit of OOC of Integra and shes a wee bit emotional in this chapter, I'm not sure about Alucard...I think hes pretty in character.  
  
Integra woke up the next day...when the sun was setting that is...(A/N:lets just pretend that she has at least ONE day off from work during the week and she slept in.)She woke in black satin sheets of her canopy bed...Integra groaned and put a hand to her head..."Dammit, I fell asleep at my desk..." She sat up, looked around and noticed that she was no longer in her office, but in her bed..."How did I get here?" she wondered to herself, then looking at her clothes she also noticed that she was in her sleeping attire, It was a dress made of Black silk with VERY thin straps and showed from her mid back and up, it also had a length that ended 1 inch above her knees and it gripped all of her curves...finally after about a moments shock she thought it was Alucard who changed her, and the thought made her feel very uncomfortable and slightly vulnerable not to mention she was blushing furiously...  
  
"ALUCARD!!!!!" she yelled instantly, furious at the vampire.  
  
Alucard appeared through the top of the canopy bed, and sat on it cross-legged about 3 feet infront of her grinning like the cheshire cat "Yes master?" The closness of the him made her turn even redder.   
  
"You can get off of my bed first." she said in a low voice with a dangerous glint, but also very tiny amount of lust in her eyes.  
  
"No, I like it here." he stated. "Fine, I don't care anyway" Integra said firmly, but secretly liking the new seating arrangements.   
  
"Was it you who brought me here last night?" Alucard nodded, still smirking, and knowing where this was heading. "Who the hell changed my clothes for me last night then?" She asked trying to stay calm.  
  
"Oh yes, It was me who did the dirty deed." he said with silent laughter in his eyes "WHAT?!?! IT WAS YOU?!? WHAT KIND OF ANIMAL ARE YOU?!?" Integra yelled loud enough to wake the neighbors...if they have any that is.   
  
Walter was about to knock on Integra's door, but decided to go back down after that outburst from her. He quietly chuckled to himself knowing exactly what transpired in her room...  
  
Alucard put his his chin in his right palm with silent mirth written on his face "I'm just kidding, I got Seras to change your clothes, lest I want to find myself with a gun pointed at my head, oh and I am your animal." Integra could feel her heart rate slow down considerably. 'oh how I would love to wrap my hands around his neck...his very sexy neck...wait a sec, sexy?! what the hell am I thinking?!? she thought while staring at his neck without noticing.  
  
"Find something you like? then take a picture it would last longer, but then again I am immortal, so that wouldn't change much, now would it?"  
  
This caused her to blush and look at his eyes while mentally slapping herself. she brushed off his comment "Now that that matter is out of the way...get off of MY bed." she said. "Like I said before, I LIKE it here" Alucard said, still grinning.   
  
"If you won't move, then I will" With that Integra got out of bed and stalked off to the bathroom to take a shower. 'oh great I forgot my clothes, now I have to see HIM again...' she walked out of the bathroom and sure enough she seen him again, still sitting on the bed facing her with one foot touching the ground and one leg over the other. "Back already? Or did you just come to say good bye?" Alucard smirked. She inwardly groaned and walked to her closet picking out her normal attire and grabbing a hair brush, then went back to the bathroom with one thought in hand...take a shower then murder her pet vampire with her bare hands.  
  
No more than 3 minutes later she came out with a white towel wrapped around her 'Why me?! I just had to forget something again!' thats right, she forgot her underwear and bra. "oh my, did you forget something again?" she ignored him and got her things and blushing a lovely shade of red while he took in the sight before him and went back to the bathroom.  
  
10 minutes later she came out of the bathroom with her usual attire and damp hair flowing behind her. She thought that Alucard would have been gone by now, but unfortunatly for her he was still sitting on the edge of her bed with his eyes fixed on her. Integra walked to her nightstand looking for her missing glasses...  
  
"Hmm, are you looking for these?" Alucard questioned her holding up the expensive glasses infront of his face while smirking. "Give - them - back." She said while slowly walking towards him with a glint of playfulness and anger on her face. "If you want them, then get them..." he said as a low chuckle  
  
escaped his throat.   
  
"How dare you?! this is ludicrious!" Integra said obviously shocked by his ignorant attitude...  
  
"Come on, Integra, if you can survive getting a knife in your neck than I see no reason as to why you can't survive without these!" Integra decided she might as well try, because she can't read her paperwork without them, so she tried to snatch them from him, but failing while he used his agility to dodge her without breaking the accessory.   
  
"I despise you..." Integra said while staring him in the eyes. "thats it!" She yelled and pounced on him sending them both back onto the bed and sat on his stomach. 'Oh how wrong this must look...' she thought while still trying to snatch them, "Is this the best you can do?" Alucard questioned her. while this only made her more angry because she knew that he had the upper hand being a vampire and all.  
  
"Your really starting to piss me off...now give them to me before I blow your brains out!" he just laughed at her and this just made her more even MORE angry, so she decided that she would try harder...after her 5th attemt she fell forward and her lips brushed against Alucard's, she froze instantly and lost all feeling in her body, she looked at his eyes while she mentally kicked herself for stupidity and he just simply smirked at the innocence of all this. 'oh gods, I can't believe this is happening!' She thought...Integra gained feeling back in her arms, and slowly pushed herself up and when she wasn't even 3 inches from his face and lips the door opened... 


	4. Alucard! You sick BTRD

Disclaimer:You know the drill.  
  
A/N:Once again, sorry for the long wait. I lost my chapter four. so I had to retype it.  
  
Alone in Darkness: Sorry but I'm not afraid of the dark. thx for the review though!  
  
Toxic Loser: I'm glad you like it!  
  
toboewolf7:You actually put this on you favs list? and you recommend it?!? wow I feel special. THANX!  
  
Vanessa:Thanx!  
  
katt: Yeah. I deicided awhile ago that I wasn't going to do the cross over fic. besides school just started and i'll be busy.  
  
Psyx:Uhhh stalk my account? thats a little scary, but go ahead and knock yourself out. thx for the review!  
  
Viviane Le Fay: Yup to be continued. I don't think I'd ever discontinue or abandon a fic for good.  
  
to the rest of the reviewers: Thank you everybody! Without you I wouldn't even have this chapter up! I love you all!  
  
Prove it chapter 4: Alucard! You are a sick bastard!  
  
Seras stood in the entry way in utter shock. "I...uh...I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" Seras turned around and tried to leave but ran strait into Walter. "Whats the hurry Miss?" Walter looked up and chuckled lightly. "C'mon Walter! lets go." Seras made for the door way behind Walter only to be pulled back in by the back of her uniform collar. "Would you two like to explain this to us?" Walter asked while trying to hold back some more laughter. "I...well...Its HIS FAULT! I was trying to get something he took from me and we ended up like this! Honest! I'm not lying!" Integra exclaimed while she pointed at Alucards nose. Alucard just chuckled and leaned up on his elbows.  
  
"Oh, but it IS what it looks like, shes just shy." "What are you doing?!?" Integra whispered to her vampire. "I'm just telling them the truth, Master." Alucard said while whirling a lock of Integras hair around his left index finger. "don't listen to him! hes lying!" Integra yelled while trying to bat his hand away from her hair. Alucard sat up completely now with Integra on his lap. "Oh? am I really lying? I thought you WANTED this as much as I do." The vampire stated while grinning like a maniac.  
  
Seras and Walter just stood there listening to Integra yell at her vampire while Alucard responed calmly to her. "Well I hope I can get some sleep tonight without listening to what could happen tonight with you two." Walter stated while he started to exit. "Wha...? What are they gonna do tonight Walter?" Seras asked without a single clue as to what he meant. "Walter! You take that back! I have to such relationship with this fiend!" Integra yelled as she blushed at Walters perverted statement. "Sound like fun to me, Master." Alucard said as he wrapped his arms around Integras waist while he put his head under her chin.  
  
Walter just smiled and pulled Seras out the door while closing it. "You sonuvabitch!" Integra yelled as she made futile attempts to get out of Alucards deathgrip. 'hmm his hair is silky and it smells like it does after a rain storm...ACK! what am I saying?! Have I gone senile? I can't possibly have thoughts like this!' Integra mentally slapped herself. 'and hes pretty sexy. Maybe I should take up his offer of vamperism...OK, Integra. SHUT UP.' She told herself.  
  
Little did she know that Alucard was reading her thoughts. "Hmmm so you think I'm sexy, do you? and was my master considering my offer of immortality?" Alucard said. "I can't stand it when you invade my privacy! Just stop it okay? Christ your annoying." Integra told him. "I know you want me master, so why deny me?" Alucard stated as he pushed her down onto her bed as he straddled her waist. (A/N:NOT A LEMON scene, besides I probably would suck at writing them.)  
  
"Ahh...Alucard, what are you doing?" Integra's heart started to pound faster. "Oh, nothing. just enjoying the view." he said while he leaned in "Well take a picture it'll last longer! You sick basta-" Integra was cut off with a heat filled kiss, her eyes fluttered closed as she involuntarily leaned into the kiss while wrapping her arms around Alucards neck. Her vampire didn't seek to deeped the kiss, and Integra didn't seek to stop it. Finally after a few moments of kissing Alucard pulled back. "See master? You like me." Alucard stated while smirking. "Grrr. I do NOT like you." Integra said while crossing her arms as she felt heat rise to her cheeks. "You keep telling yourself that. Hopefully someday you come to terms with your feelings." With that. Alucard dissappeared. "Hmph! stupid sex depraved vampire bastard." Integra said to nothing while she got up to get to some unfinished paper work.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. But my mootie(german for mother) has dicided to kick me off the puter. so I'll update later. I'll probably update sooner than the last few times. Perhaps within a month...HA! I know I'm slow. Grammer/mispellings I know. I suck money nuts. Gomen Nesai! 


End file.
